The Last Line
by MiniLippy
Summary: A pre FE6 fanfic in the life of an Ilian pegasi knight. Does not follow FE6 story. rated for violence and mild sexual references. My first fic, so be kind!
1. Preview

The Last Line

By MiniLippy

I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems do. These characters are fictional, and do not appear in Fire Emblem, but the main character is used in a text based RPG called the Fire Emblem Arena Battle League.

All reviews are most welcome. This is a preview, as I have a large amount written, but if nobody likes it, I won't post it!

Anyway, READ ON…

Fion flew over the battlefield, high above the rotting corpses of nameless enemies, who had fallen to her comrades' lances. She noticed a small pocket of resistance fighters still fighting, but her subcommander, and her guard were taking care of them. She flew over anyway, in time to watch the last enemy dispatched by a solid thrust, skewering the bandit, like chicken on a kebab. She landed, her Pegasus, Bob, scurrying over the ground, towards Jill.

"We did well here today, Fion." She said, looking up towards Fion, "We saved the village, and didn't lose a single rider, not mentioning the capture of their leader, Garret."

"He's going to pay for his crimes against Ilia!" Fion agreed, looking towards the group of Ilian mercenaries surrounding the bandit. "We're just lucky that there weren't more brigands, as we all know how hard it is to get past their axes."

"We did well though, we killed the ones that were here, and captured others."

"I suppose so." Fion agreed, "I better go and see Garret, to interrogate him, and kill or release him."

Fion urged Bob onwards, towards the gaggle of pegasi, surrounding Garret. Bob landed, and Fion jumped off him, striding out towards the bandits' leader.

"You'll pay for this!" Garret spat, "We'll beat you yet, and when we do, you'll beg for mercy, and scream in pain. Let me go. Someone pretty like you could go far with us."

Fion slapped him, the blow ringing across the mountainside.

"How dare you? You, accuse me of being some cheap whore! Anyway, it's you begging for mercy now. I really want to cut you down now, but that would be a bad example to my knights, and the Corps'd punish me. But, if I have to send you back to HQ, maybe I'll be allowed a memento. Your masculinity?"

Fion unsheathed a knife, and held it low, against Garret's stomach.

"Don't underestimate me. If you threaten Ilia, if you harm her, you will know no mercy. Don't make that mistake again. Go, now. If we meet again, on the battlefield, I may not be so merciful."

Fion threw Garret to the floor. He looked up, his blue eyes glaring fiercely into Fion's. She returned the stare, and Garret looked away.

"I will have my revenge, Fion. And when I do, you will know no silence. Every night, you will beg for mercy, as we torture you, and when we break you, we'll have a little fun."

Fion turned around, and stomped back to Bob.

"Why'd you let him go, Boss?" one of the knights asked. Fion turned around.

"You don't gain anything by killing, just for the sake of killing, Tracy. It's best to let him go, to see if he can relearn his ways."

Fion flew off, thinking.

_We did well today. But what if Garret's threat is true? If they attack Ilia, we can't cope with them. We'll see what HQ thinks of his warning, and if we'll act on it._

Fion landed next to Jill.

"Gather the troops. We're going back to HQ. I'll go to the village, to see if there are any wounded, and I'll take a handful of other knights to help me." Fion ordered, gesturing to 4 other Pegasus knights, pointing to the village. Jill flew off, towards the remainder of Fion's squad.

"Right girls, we're going to go to the village, to see if everyone's alright, and help some of the wounded, if there are any. Got your vulneraries ready?"

The girls nodded.

"Alright then, let's get going to help those villagers!"

They flew towards the village, landing when they got closer. Their pegasi trotted into the town.

"Hello, is anybody injured here? We've driven off the bandits for you."

A head popped out of the nearby tavern, looked at them, and beckoned them in. Fion looked at the riders, then dismounted, walking into the tavern, gesturing that the others should do the same.

She walked in, her eyes adjusting to the dank, gloomy atmosphere. There were various families, huddled around tables, obviously scare of the bandits. Men, with menacing faces, holding axes stood guard, leering at the girls. One of the girls, Rachel, ran to a family, her family, to see whether they were alright. The owner approached them.

"I'd like to thank you on behalf of the village. Thank you for saving us. I know it's not much, but I'd like you to take this, as a token of our gratitude." The owner held out a bag of gold.

"We really shouldn't…"

"We insist. Take it. I'm sure you could use it, to recruit more knights, or improve your equipment."

"Thank you," Fion said, taking the bag, "But we really came to see if there were any wounded we could help."

The man led them upstairs, into the guest quarters. There was a young man, about 18, the same age as Fion, lying on the bed, with a huge gash on his forehead.

"What happened to him?" Fion asked.

"He went to challenge the bandits, killed a few, then got hit by their leader, and knocked unconscious."

Fion looked down at the boy, well, man. He was handsome, with a smooth complexion, and golden brown eyes, like Fion's. She'd never seen another person with eyes like hers, as they were so rare. She leant over him, pouring some of her vulnerary onto the wound. The man sat up, a reflex reaction from the vulnerary, then lay back down again, and opened his eyes.

"What? Where am I?" The man asked, rubbing his wound.

"You're in the tavern. You got knocked unconscious by the bandits." Fion said, gently.

"I never was much of a fighter," The man said, "I was always more of a tactician…"

A tactician? Fion thought. They were rare in Elibe. It just so happened that there was a need for a tactician in the Corps.

"You're a tactician? We could use one of those. Come with us anyway, as your wound needs further treatment, and we have clerics back at the base."

The man nodded, getting up, groaning. Fion helped him up, and helped him downstairs.

"I'm Jon," The tactician said, "Thanks for helping me."

Fion saw Rachel embracing a little girl, and smiled.

"Rachel, if you want to stay here, that's fine. You'll still get paid, etc. Is that alright?"

"Thanks." Rachel whispered, and Fion turned around.

They reached outside, and Fion helped Jon onto Bob, and Fion sat behind Jon. Bob took off, flying towards HQ.

Jon looked around, amazed at the view from Bob.

"I can see you enjoy the view!" Fion observed, "I could introduce you to a Pegasus, and you could have him, so you could learn to fly, and always enjoy the view!"

Jon looked around, staring at Fion.

"You'd do that...for me?" He asked, his eyes staring into Fion's. She unconsciously blushed.

"Sure! Provided you take care of it, and compensate us in some way…"

"Well, I could help you in battles, as I'm a tactician…" He said, trailing off. Bb landed in the base, scurrying a few steps, and slowing down.

"I'll ask about it at the briefing, for the meantime, that building there is where the healers are. Come on!" Fion said, walking towards the healers' rooms.

**END PREVIEW**

Here ends the fist chapter of the Last Line. If you would like more, and have suggestions for improvements, write a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Incursion in Ilia

Lippy: Chapter 2 is up! I've written this before hand, so it should be pretty fast in being uploaded. Again, there's quite a lot of dialogue, mainly because it's setting the scene, before the action starts.

**Reviewer Spotlight:**

**GrayDove: **Thanks for the positive review. I went through this chapter to try and add some more expression in for you. Yeah, Fion's trusting, but that's explained later. Read on!

**Drako: **Yeah, the first few chapters aren't that descriptive, but ti gets more so later on. This is about setting the plotline, etc.

**Chrono:** Uh, thanks, I suppose. Oo. I'll keep that in mind. And also, of course it's going to be better than yours, you are a rubbish author:p

**SirLero, as I don't know who you are…:** I'm guessing you might be Lewa, but I'm not sure. It wasn't in the 3rd person, so I doubt it. What so wrong about being nitpicky?

Anyway, on with the chapter….

Chapter 2: Invasion, and Ilia's response.

When they entered, Geraldine looked up at them.

"Hi Fion! Got some wounded from the village?"

"Just the one, but he had a nasty wound. I cauterised it with the vulnerary, but it needs further attention."

"Right," Geraldine said, picking up her Mend staff, "Hold still, this'll only take a second."

A burst of light issued forth from the staff, surrounding Jon's head, and closing the wound. Jon's mouth was agape, as he looked in a mirror and saw his wound closing, before his very eyes.

"There, good as new!" Geraldine said, ushering them out of the door, "There's definitely some chemistry there!" She said to herself, smirking

They walked together, towards the other building. Fion showed Jon to his room, and then walked to the briefing room, where Jill was waiting for her, outside.

"Alright?" Jill asked, opening the door for her.

"Yeah," Fion said, "Just one wounded, whose been patched up by the healers,"

"I saw," Jill said, giggling.

"There's something between you, isn't there?"

"We just met, Jill! Although he is…well…"

"Yes?" Jill laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he is sort of hot…but…" Fion said, twirling her long, blue hair.

Jill laughed, and walked into the briefing room after Fion. They sat down, and General Trent walked in. They stood, saluted, and sat down.

"Alright ladies, how did it go?" He asked, sitting down, on the other side of the table.

"23 enemy casualties, 7 captured, of which 3 were executed, and 1 was set free. No friendly casualties, and 1 villager was injured. He's currently in room 13B, next to me." Fion reported.

"Why is he still here?" the General asked.

"He's a tactician, sir. I thought he might be useful, and he did say he would try to find a way to recompense us, sir." Fion explained.

The General sat up.

"A tactician? That's good news. We need one, especially now."

"What's happening now, sir?" Jill asked, slightly worried.

"While you were gone, Bern's and Etruria's border patrols engaged in a skirmish, and it could lead to war. If so, King Zephiel could launch an offensive, going through Ilia, and Sacae, to attack Etruria." The General explained.

"But sir!" Fion exclaimed.

"We have dispatched squads Beta, your sister's squad, to Iota, and we need Alpha on Red alert, for backup, if Bern does attack. This tactician will be conscripted into your squad. Can he ride pegasi?" the General asked.

"He expressed a willingness, but I think he needs to be trained, sir" Fion said.

"It's your job to train him, then." The General pressed the intercom button on the table. "Janet, could you send Security down to 13B, to escort a tactician here, please? Tell them not to be rough, we need his cooperation."

The general looked up at Jill, who was repressing the urge to smirk, and failing.

"What's so funny, Jill?"

"Nothing, sir." Jill said, fighting to keep a straight look on her face.

A few minutes later, Jon walked in, escorted by 2 guards.

"Ah, Mr…."

"Lipscombe, sir. Jon Lipscombe." Jon said.

"Mr Lipscombe, Fion here has told me you are a tactician. Is that correct?"

"Call me Jon, sir. Yes I am a tactician, and I am also willing to recompense you, for helping me, and my village." Jon said, saluting the General.

"Ok, Jon, Bern and Etruria are potentially at war with each other, and we fear that Bern might invade, and use us as a staging post for their assault on Etruria. We need your help, to guide Fion's squad in their battles, as they will be the last line of defence against Bern's wyverns." The General said, looking up at Jon.

"I'm willing to join Fion's forces, sir, under the banner of Ilia."

"Good! Now, Fion, with your new tactician, I need to boost your squad. As of now, you are promoted to Major, and you are in control of 5 squads of pegasi, our remaining forces, under your control, as leader of Ilia's elite, The Last Line!"

The General saluted Fion, and pinned an extra star on her uniform. He then saluted Jon, and presented him with a uniform, saying, "You don't have to wear this, but if you want to, here it is anyway. Dismissed, and good luck! Jill, stay behind, I need to talk to you about your promotion."

Jill's eyes went wide, in shock. Fion hugged her, then walked out with Jon.

"Jon Lipscombe…I didn't realise it was you. Do you remember me?" Fion asked, fiddling with her hair, which was draped over her shoulder.

"Fion…Fion…Fion. I can't remember a Fion." Jon said, frowning,

"I suppose you wouldn't remember. I mean, it was 6 years ago…"

_Six years ago, in a village in Ilia._

_There was a group of young girls, gossiping, with a group of boys watching them. There was a girl with long blue hair, you gestured to one of the bos, and the girls giggled._

"_What?" The girl asked, "I like him. He's hot!"_

_The other girls laughed even more, attracting the attention of the boys, who looked over, and whispered something, to a tall boy with golden brown eyes. He had a serious face; he hardly ever laughed, and rarely smiled. However, when he was told this, he went bright red, and stopped talking. The other boys gave a triumphant hoot, and shoved him towards the girls. They giggled, and shoved the blue-haired girl towards the boys. The girl blushed, and the girls joined in with the boys' cackling. The girl whispered something in the boy's ear, and he looked at her, turning an even deeper shade of red. The girl smiled, and kissed the boy on the cheek, and walked off._

END CHAPTER

Now, I did some editing there, taking some of your views into account. Sorry it's dialogue-y, but it gets action-y and slightly dirty next chapter. Chapter 4 is when the fighting starts.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Naturally Skilled

Lippy: w00t and general exultations, Chapter 3 is up. Now, as a note, the divide between the chapters here was rubbish, alright it was crap, so you might have to look back at the last chapter. Sorry!

**Review Spotlights:**

**Chrono: **Okay, I'll pretend I know what exposition means, if it does what I think it does. But there's a bit of "exposing" in this chapter, if you know what I mean…XD

**Northernsword: **Yeah, Ilia doesn't get much action in FE7, and I don't have FE6, I like Pegasus Knights so that's why I wrote this. And that's why it's slightly AU, because I think Ilia didn't put up any resistance, IIRC.

**GrayDove: **Methinks more reasons are in here, so ti wasn't just the good-looking part. It's like a Raven x Priscilla in Chapter 2, except they aren't siblings. It's probably not explained too well, like somebody. Can't remember who though…

My English teacher always tells that to me, but I don't really see the point. I'm too lazy!

And I listen to you so when I am mean about yours, you have to do something about ti!

Anyway, I don't own Fire Emblem, I don't have the sheer brainpower to make it, or even to conceive it, so full marks to Nintendo and IS. You guys rule!

Onwards!

"I remember. Anyway, you're my new tactician. Can you ride a pegasus, or will I have to teach you?" Fion asked, looking at Jon.

"I've never tried, so I think I'll need teaching." Jon replied.

"Ok then, let's get you a pegasus!" Fion said, walking towards the pens, where they keep the spare pegasi.

"Let's see, there's Kiker, Mentir, Lippy…" Fion mumbled, looking at the pegasi.

"Lippy?" Jon asked, "That's my nickname!"

"No-one can ride Lippy, not after his owner was killed by a stray arrow from training, but it seems too bizarre to be a coincidence. I'll let you try to ride him, but be careful, if you can't, get straight off him." She saddled up Lippy, and handed the reins to Jon. He clambered up onto Lippy, who bucked, then settled down, as Jon whispered into his ear. Lippy flew up, circling the base, swooping low, across the grass, and then spiralling off to one side. Fion jumped on Bob, and chased after them.

"I think it's safe to say that you can ride him!" Fion shouted to Jon, who was laughing, and whooping as Lippy dove and rose, riding the wind.

"I think so too!" Jon shouted, his hair ruffling in the wind, "Has anybody told you how beautiful you look, with your hair streaming out behind you?"

"Many people!" Fion shouted, "Now bring Lippy back down, and see if you can actually control him."

"OK!" Jon shouted, leaning forward, and whispering into Lippy's ear, who slowed, and swooped low, landing smoothly and gracefully. Fion followed him, s Bob swooped low, and landed, but not as gracefully as Lippy had. Bob walked net to Lippy, of her own accord, and nuzzled against Lippy, poking her nose into Lippy's ear.

"How sweet, Bob, or should I say Bobette, is in love with a certain Pegasus." Jon laughed.

"I wonder whether pegasi can understand what we're feeling, as well." Fion wondered.

"I'm sure once you get to know them, like you and Bob have, they can sense their master's mood" Jon replied, looking at Fion, "Why?"

"Just wondering whether they're in love because we're in…." Fion blushed bright red, dismounted, and ran off to her room.

_I wonder…_Jon thought._ Is she really in love, like last time?_ Jon ushered Lippy and Bob back into the pen, and followed Fion.

Fion walked back to her room, thinking.

Why d'you do that Fion? You have a knack of embarrassing yourself at the worst possible moments…

Fion reached her room, opening the door, and flinging herself onto the bed, devising tactics she could run through with Jon, while she got undressed, ready for bed.

Jon followed Fion, knocked on her door, and walked in. He saw Fion's naked body, stopped, stared and walked back out again.

"Come in!" Fion shouted, quickly huddling under her duvet covers.

Jon walked in.

"Are you alright, I thought that you might have…" Jon asked, stopping, and staring again. Fion had discarded her covers, revealing her naked body.

"What's the matter Jon? Never seen a naked woman before?" Fion asked, wiggling her hips.

"Buh…buh…" Jon gibbered. Fion pounced onto Jon, pulling him into Fion's bed, grabbing at his clothing, and pulling it off his body, one by one. Jon pulled off his top, and his trousers, while Fion squealed, grabbing at his underwear. She struggled, and then finally got it off. Covering the both of them, Jon pulled the bed covers over the bed, as Fion started kissing his neck and his head.

_This was unexpected! Well, she obviously is._

The next morning, Jon woke up, with Fion lying on top of him, sleeping soundly.

_What happen…oh yes._.

Jon remembered Fion's seduction, and quietly, picked Fion up, kissed her on the forehead, and laid her down on her bed, and went to go and get dressed, ready to train with Lippy.

Fion woke up, groped for Jon, couldn't feel him, then woke up. She sat up, bleary eyed, and went to the curtains, opening them, to find Jon and Lippy soaring around the base.

_Typical. Boys with their toys…_

Fion got dressed, washed, and went outside, to get Bob, and train with Jon.

When she got on Bob, and flew up towards Jon, she noticed something. The silhouette of a wyvern flying high, above the base.

_A Bern scout. Great._

Fion dove to the ground, running to the armoury to get a Javelin, which she could use to down the wyvern. She grabbed 2, and tossed one to Jon.

"It's a Bern scout! Kill it, quick, before it can escape!" Fion shouted to Jon. He nodded, and flew towards the silhouette. Fion joined him, and they both threw the Javelins at the same time. The wyvern plummeted to the ground, landing with a splat. Fion sped down, and wrestled the rider to the floor.

"You're now a potential prisoner of war, if Bern declares war on Etruria. What are you doing here? Tell me!" Fion shouted.

"King Zephiel wanted me to assess Ilia's defences, to see whether it was an option, to use as a staging platform for his assault on Etruria. And if I don't return, he'll think that's a hostile action, and invade, with all of Bern's might behind us! And since my wyvern's now in a puddle on the floor, it seems I can't get back now, can I?" The rider said, looking up at Fion, with a gleam in her eye. Jon landed as well, coming up to them, and kissing Fion on the cheek.

"Looks like you'll need me after all!" He said, "Prepare the troops! Bern's a coming!"

Fion drew her dagger, and slit the rider's throat, then ran inside, and triggered the alarm.

Yes, that chapter was kind of the reason why I gave it the rating.

And even more dialogue! Sorry 'bout t-gets shot

But OMGWTF? Bern's attacking! Action? In Lippy's fic?

It's true. Anyway, read & review! (Yay for rhyming)

And the last line of dialogue (Bern's a coming) is meant to be that way. So don't complain.


End file.
